


Spider-Man Loves MJ!

by cindymoons



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, PeterMJ - Freeform, Spideychelle, TomDaya, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindymoons/pseuds/cindymoons
Summary: ❝ MJ is fearless, and what would usually be screams of fear, were screams of pure joy. She laughed like Peter had never seen, giggling into his neck as she held onto him. Peter felt like he was soaring that evening, and it had nothing to do with web slinging. ❞A Spider-Man Homecoming (2017) Spideychelle/PeterMJ  fanfiction. Spoilers for the film ahead.Credits to: Bosslogic, Spider-Man: A Brand New Day, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and Jon Watts. None of the characters are originally mine.





	Spider-Man Loves MJ!

**Spider-Man Loves MJ! Issue #1**

Although it was barely acknowledged by the masses, Michelle was the number one student at Midtown High School of Science and Technology. The dark haired girl topped most of her classes and even gave the seniors a run for their money, advancing well beyond her years.

From debating team captain to science wiz, MJ (as she preferred to be called) was a bonafide genius. But on that chilly August afternoon, she found herself doing something incredibly stupid. 

A dark alley way and a desperate man were a terrible combination.

"Give me the bag," growled the rough voice of a burglar, his hand clutching the small knife.

Courage was never her strong suit, but neither was cowardice. She had always considered herself level-headed and refused to scream.

"Give it to me!" the man screamed, the hunger obvious as he held the knife closer to her skinny frame.

"I-," she began but never finished. From above, a figure as quick as a streak of light appeared, knocking the burglar to his feet.

Spider-Man, donning his memorable blue and red, turned to her.

"No worries, ma'am, just another-," Spider-Man paused, the eyes on his mask widening mechanically in surprise. "Michelle?" he said, tone much too familiar to her ears.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, confusion evident on her face.

"I-," he coughed, appropriating a deeper voice, "You... look like a Michelle?"

Distracted by their awkward conversation, it took a second for MJ to yell out, "Look behind you!" But it was too late. The knife wielding burglar had managed to cut through Spider-Man's suit and skin, causing him to bleed.

"Ah!" he shouted in pain, quickly using his web shooters to capture the assailant, sticking him to the side of the alley wall. With a final 'thwip' Spider-Man silenced him with webbing to his mouth.

"That looks bad," MJ said and before he could stop her, she was already rummaging through the large pile of bags she had dropped during the attempted burglary.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" he asked, eyebrow raised underneath the mask, watching as she returned with wipes, bandage, and other items he couldn't quite make out.

"Moving in," she said roughly, giving him her phone to use as a flashlight as she performed the DIY surgery. Cleansing the wound with disinfectant, he couldn't help but wonder why she was so (worryingly) good at this.

"Here?" he asked, gulping, looking up at the building he called home. And he guessed, she did, too. Letting out a hiss of pain as the needle pierced his skin as she began to sew the wound, he watched her with a newfound interest.

"Yeah. My mom and dad separated so we had to find a new place to live. It's not bad and near my school so I wouldn't have to move," MJ said, her full attention still on fixing his wound, thoughtlessly sharing the events of her life with him. Besides, who would Spider-Man tell?

With a final snip, she bandaged what she could and looked up at him.

"Good as new. Sort of. You should probably see a doctor but that should at least stop it from getting infected," she reminded him, half-nagging the superhero in front of her.

"Uh, thank you, citizen-," he began, his ever uncertain and unpolished demeanour coming out once more, but she cut him off.

"Are you always like this? Awkward?" she asked and he couldn't help but notice how unimpressed she seemed to be of him. Peter Parker, the boy, had been used to her scowls and bored tone, but he was almost certain Spider-Man would get a better reaction.

And yet here she was, dark, frumpy clothes hiding her figure and messy hair covering her face, looking bored at an (sort of) Avenger.

With no response, the girl let out a soft chuckle, "Whatever," she said, returning her tools to her bag and grabbing the rest haphazardly.

"Do you want my help?" Spider-Man tried again, the same way he would ask if he needed to save a cat from a tree.

"I got it," she said quickly, gripping her items and making her way towards the apartment building.

He found himself watching her, wondering why he knew so little of the girl he had been going to school with since he was seven and why, even in all his Spider-glory, she still looked like there were more interesting things in the room.

It kept frustrating him all evening.

\---

Peter Parker never thought that he would have Michelle on his mind. It was getting even harder, considering she lived next door to him now.

In the mornings, he could hear her loud music (an odd mix of indie and rock, with a dash of early 2000s Beyonce. He wondered if it was ironic) through their thin walls. In the evenings, he could hear the television droning in the background and the muffled conversations of two female voices.

He felt like he was spying on her, listening to her almost intimate conversations and tracing the hours of her day.

When Aunt May suggested they greet their new neighbours, he found himself yelling the word 'no' much louder than he had expected. Lucky for him, she was distracted by a sudden phone call and forgot to grill him with questions.

School had always been a landmine of sorts. He could ignore her as much as possible during class, but the Decathlon meetings were tricky. She was the captain, after all.

"Peter," Michelle called out after class, a scowl on her face when she realised he was attempting to duck out once more.

"You can't keep leaving practice. I know I said I didn't care but we have another decathlon in a few months time. We need you there."

Silent, the brown haired boy gripped his book bag, trying to find an excuse for his afternoon Spidey-themed shenanigans.

"Come on, how does that song go 'Survivor'? You guys will survive without me," he replied with an unconfident smile, remembering the song from this morning's playlist.

"What?" she uttered, clear confusion on her features.

Crap, he thought, think quick.

"I have- I got a part time job!" he said, his mind shifting to the local sandwich shop in his street.

Michelle's face made it obvious she didn't believe him.

"You're coming," she told him, as-a-matter-of-factly, making it clear that he wasn't going to leave this particular meeting. He had missed all the other ones this month.

"Wait-," he said, trying to find another excuse, but she had already grabbed his arm.

"Ah!" he yelled out, the cut from a few days ago still stinging under her touch. In haste, he found himself rolling up his royal blue Midtown sweatshirt, checking his wound.

It was only when he looked up at Michelle that he finally noticed his mistake.

The reality seemed to dawn on her like a slap to the face.

Washington, D.C. Skipping detention. Missing classes. Homecoming.

"Holy fu-," she yelled out, but was muffled by Peter's palm on her mouth, silencing her scream. He looked around instinctively, making sure the hallway was empty before speaking.

"Look, you can't tell anybody, okay?" Thus began a scrambling of explanations, furiously trying to explain the situation and half-begging for her silence. "...Please don't nag me like May does or almost expose me like Ned does-."

She cut him off. "Your aunt and Ned knows? You told them-?"

"They may have... found out."

Michelle laughed at that, an honest, gentle laugh that Peter had never seen before. He was transfixed by it for a moment before realising she was probably laughing at his stupidity.

"Parker, you're terrible at keeping secrets."

There was a silence before she spoke again.

"Show me."

"What?" he asked, gobsmacked.

"Show me how it works."

Michelle had that look on her face. The one that told him nothing was going to change her mind. Peter groaned, uncertain if he would survive this.

\---

"No. You're doing it wrong."

"WHAT?!" Peter turned to MJ, clearly offended.

"I'm. Spider-Man.," he told her, staring at the web shooters with annoyance. "And Tony Stark himself designed this suit!"

She had been spending the last ten minutes trying to prove that there was a malfunction with the shooters cartilage system.

It was incredible to Peter that even now, on top of a building with an (almost) Avenger with super powers, Michelle was still fighting to prove that she was right.

"Take it off," she said, her hand out, waiting.

"I'm-," his shock returned, "You do know I'm not wearing anything under this, right?"

"Oh please," she scoffed, unwavering. "Take it off and I'll show you."

Once more, the Queens boy knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Turn around," he muttered, embarrassment evident despite being masked.

She snickered as she turned around. Swiftly, he undressed and handed it to her. She looked at him, eyes glancing at his physique for only a second before returning to their argument.

"They leave some webbing in the bottle. It's a waste," she explained, grabbing a corkscrew from her bag. He watched her, leaning closer as she tightened the compartment.

"There," she turned to him, realising they were much closer than before. And even worse, he had his half-naked body practically pressed against her back.

He pulled away quickly, his cheeks reddening despite the silent protests in his head. He had never been undressed around a girl before (unless May counted). He coughed, diverting the awkwardness as he redressed.

Lining his web shooter to the other building, he watched as the white stream shot out quicker and with less webbing than before. Impressed, he turned to her.

"You just improved a Tony Stark suit."

"Correction. I fixed a Tony Stark suit. It was broken and I fixed it," she told him with a smile. He looked at her, taking note that her smile was always mixed with a little bit of a smirk, maintaining her air of intimidation.

"You know, we should go home." He paused, realising what he had said, "I mean, I go to my house and you go to my house- I mean, your house- because we don't live together but-"

"We live in the same apartment building. I know."

"You do?"

She paused, "I told you. I'm observant. Come on, Spider-Man."

She said his alias with a hint of sarcasm, but with that smile again, and he found himself chuckling instead. Peter Parker was too distracted at the moment to recognise the warmth in his chest.

"How... do we get down here?"

It was his turn to smirk. Thoughtlessly and with a rare confidence, he looked at her. "We don't."

"Wha-," she started, but before she could argue, he already had her close. With a swift movement and inhuman strength, the pair was swinging through the city.

His hand gripped her waist and her arms on his shoulders.

MJ is fearless, and what would usually be screams of fear, were screams of pure joy. She laughed like Peter had never seen, giggling into his neck as she held onto him. Peter felt like he was soaring that evening, and it had nothing to do with web slinging. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i've been loving spideychelle/petermj recently and got some inspiration to write a fanfic about them. this is the first time i've ever posted on archive of our own and my first fanfiction over all. i welcome your constructive criticism but no ship or zendaya!mj bashing, please. your support would totally help keep me going because I already have chapter and plot outlines written down- they just haven't been written yet! i'll begin working on issue #2 (very comic book-y, yes) as soon as possible. thanks everyone and pls follow me on twitter (@.spideychelie & @.klngtaeyeon !!) * ☆ ♡ ｡☾✧


End file.
